I Love Seeing Blood, But Not Yours
by UnknownRebellion
Summary: Hansel and Gretel finish off killing, leave the bar and end up taking a bath, yet Getel slips and bursts her knee. Looks like Hansel has to take care of her. Find out how.


"Ehehehe, you're not allowed to run away!" The orphan named Gretel shouted while emptying her bullets to the man struggling to run out of the bar for safety, and to maybe get the twins off of his back. It had been some hours now that the twins had been at killing off the entire bar. There weren't any rude interruptions of someone trying to kill them off-guard. Everyone had been slaughtered. Not a single pant came from either of the children, for there was no effort put into these killings. It had all been instinct.

The aroma of blood, gunpowder, and occassionally smoke, seeped out of the bar's double-doors as she twins laced hands and headed out into the dark street. "Sister, do you ever notice... all this time we've been killing people, we've never been caught or thrown away somewhere?" Hansel glanced over at his sister, giving her a small smile. The twins had always kept smiles painted onto their faces... as long as one another were safe and with the other. "I do notice it, Brother, but don't take it too far as to running out in the street just to slice someone's neck open. We're not invincible, but we are good. Don't you think so, Brother?" Gretel giggled, gripping her brother's hand tighter. Hansel returned the same tight grip and nodded.

- Hotel Moscow -

Gretel's M1819A2 was safely put away under the bed while Hansel's axe slumbered inbetween the mattress and the boards of the bed. "Brother, let's go take a bath before this blood dries up and makes our skin feel like leather. I dislike that feeling.." Gretel said as she unbuttoned the one button that held the small coat over her dress, laying it over to the side. The hotel room hadn't been cleaned in so long, there were clothes of victims that dried and almost became one with the floor due to the blood marinating itself into the clothing without movement. The floors looked like there was an oil spill that planted itself into the woods, so dropping their clothes anywhere didn't phase them at all. "But I love the smell of it, Sister." Hansel spoke poutfully, crawling over to his sister to give her a light peck on the cheek. "The blood on you smells wonderful." Hansel murmured, pulling down Sister's straps from her slip she wore under the dress.

"Come on, let's go." Gretel stood up, extending a hand out to her brother that remained on the ground. As he took her offering hand, they both held eachother's tightly while walking to the bathroom. "Should we take a cold one, Sister?" Hansel asks, taking hold of both knobs incase she decided to go for the hot too. "Nn. I want it warm, Brother. Now that we have the choice of warm water, why would you suggest it? Hmhmhm." Gretel giggled, wondering if her sibling's mind still remained back in the orphanage. The water was always so cold in the orphanage. Before they were forced to film with other children, everyone was required to take a ten minute cold bath so everything on the children's body would be perky, hard and basically seeming like they were ready for what they were about to act out. "Alright then." Hansel nodded then proceeded to turn the hot and cold on, forming it into warm water.

When the water became to a sufficient amount, the twins stripped off their clothing and stepped one foot, simultaneously, into the water. "Ehehehe. It's giving me chills!" Gretel giggled gleefully, rubbing bother of her arms and crossing her legs. "Me too, Sister." Hansel said, leaning back so all that could be seen above water was the tip of his nose to the top of his head. Gretel withdrew both of her feet, pulling both knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them tightly. Resting her chin on both knees, her violet orbs studied the water's ripples where they had moved. Both of the children were dazed out, daydreaming. About what? Nobody would ever know. When sitting alone like this, the twins' minds would always seems to revert back to the memories of the orphanage. "Our water is getting more red. Look, Sister." Hansel said after pulling himself up a bit, swishing the coat of blood that sat on in the surface of the water. "We are very dirty afterall, Brother." Gretel replied with a smile, also making the blood disappear. "Now it's all dark looking.. I like this." Hansel said. Of course it wasn't any big deal to soak in bloody water, referring to how they use to play around in it on the orphanage floors after raping most of the kids before murdering them.

"Let's get out, Brother. The water wasn't very warm in the first place." Gretel said, standing herself up before Hansel nodded and joined her. "Ehehe, Brother, my wig is all wet no- E-Ehh!" And interruption took place when Gretel stepped out of the water and slips on the floor, crashing into the cabinets under the sink. "Sister!" Hansel was caught by surprise at his sister's misfortune and jumps out of the tub to pick her up. "Sister, are you alright?" Hansel said, looking down at his sister as he lifted her upper body off the floor. The sight of his twin getting injured almost hurt him just as bad. "I-I'm alright. Ehehe.. Just a small slip." Gretel said, smiling while holding her knee that had burst open from colliding with the wooden floor. Looking down at the stream of blood coming from her knee, Hansel was terrified. Hansel placed his petite hand over his younger sister's. "I'll bandage it up for you..." Hansel said, throwing his hands under his sister's legs before lifting her off the floor.

Setting his sister on their bed, Hansel searches the room for a cloth that would bandage his sister's knee up. "Ah, here's something, Sister." Hansel said, picking up an under shirt of a previous victim. Walking back over to his sister, he tears a sleeve off that didn't have much blood on it. Placing the sleeve of cloth under his sister's knee, he slowly tied it where it wouldn't be so tight. Hansel couldn't stand seeing his sister hurt, but it also made him flush. Touching his little sister's delicate skin had started to dig up these memories again that had taken place in the orphanage. "There.." Hansel said, also climbing up onto the bed with his sister. "B-Brother... you didn't have to d-" Her lips were unable to continue when Hansel placed his hand over her mouth, gazing deeply into his injured sister's eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Sister. I love to see and play in blood, but I cannot stand to see yours." Hansel said, removing his hand and pecking his sister on her lips softly. "N-Nn." Gretel whimpered, her face also becoming flushed with a tint of red.

[NOTICE: I am NOT finished with this. Enjoy what's there and tell me what you think!]


End file.
